


Coffee Shop Creep Out (Or How Not To Order a Coffee)

by Panic_At_The_Shipsco



Category: VanossGaming (Video Blogging RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bad Pick Up Lines, Coffee, F/M, Like lots of rain, Rain, dorky, so much rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_At_The_Shipsco/pseuds/Panic_At_The_Shipsco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smooth is a word that quite a few people would describe Evan Fong as... Just not the barista at this coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop Creep Out (Or How Not To Order a Coffee)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. So I apologise in advance for this. Seriously.

I quickly rush into the little coffee shop out of the pouring rain (It's like hurricane force out there, it's _July_ in _Canada_ , weather! Chill your tits). Brushing my hair out of my face, I turn around, and look up at the menu, deciding on a medium cappuccino, and I patiently wait in line, until I'm presented with the back of a female head across the counter. Her long black hair falls just below her shoulder blades, shining in the lights. She turns around, and her green eyes shine, complimented by her light tan colour. Holy, wow. She's pretty cute. 

 

I snap back to reality as she raises her eyebrow in concern, "Can I help you sir?" 

"Uhh, yeah, can I get a medium cappuccino, please?" I stammer slightly, trying to recover from the staring, feeling my cheeks heat up. She turns around to make the coffee and I curse myself internally. _God, Evan, what happened to being smooth, jackass?_ I can faintly hear Weightless by All Time Low playing over the speakers, and tap my foot slightly to it, while waiting for something to say. Got it.

 

She turns round and hands me the coffee, smiling slightly, showing a slight dimple, as she rings up the coffee. "Anything else?" she asks, still giving me the cautious gaze.

"Uhh, not unless you're willing to come sit down with me for a coffee?" I say, flashing a charming grin. 

"So, nothing else then." she lets out a little chuckle, "That's $3.50 please."

I hand her a $5 and smile slightly as she grabs the change, "Are you sure you didn't feel anything brewing between us there?" 

 

She slides the change across the counter, "Have a good day, sir," then turns to clean the coffee machine. I sigh and walk towards a booth, staring out at the pouring rain, as I take a sip of the coffee. No one will ever have to know about this. I spend about 20 minutes scrolling through Twitter on my phone, while sipping on my coffee, waiting for the rain to let up. I finish the coffee and look out again, only to see the continuous rain falling faster than a drunk on a mountain bike. I check the time, sighing as I realise there's no way I'd get home for 5 o'clock and be dry, so I decide to get another coffee.

 

I walk back up to the counter, to see the nameless barista looking at me, a hint of amusement to her smile. She looks at the empty cup, "Another of the same? Or are you just trying to make life easy for me by helping clean up?" I laugh slightly, "Another of the same, please, there's no way I'd get home by 5 and still be dry in that rain."

She chuckles slightly and takes the cup and turns to make another one, humming something as she does so, and she turns round and hands me the coffee, "$3.50 again, please."

"Alright, hey, what were you humming?" I fish around for money in my pocket before pulling it out and looking at her, noticing the faint blush on her cheeks. I hand her the money and she smiles slightly, "I didn't realise you could hear me, but it was Did You Hear The Rain... By George Ezra... Sorta appropriate I guess..." I smile slightly, I think I have a conversation point... Evan, you genius! Leaning against the counter, I take a sip of my coffee, "So, I'm gonna guess you're the smart person behind the music they play here?"

 

She chuckles slightly, "Well done, Sherlock. But yeah, boss usually tries to get the old smooth jazz and stuff but, with the more modern stuff, I dunno, gets younger people in." I nod slightly, smiling to reassure her, "So, are you just a nameless barista to me or do I get a name with the gorgeous face?" She laughs slightly. Rude, much? I thought I was being polite, wow. 

 

"The name's Arabella, like the Arctic Monkeys song. And you're so smooth, wooooww." The last part is dragged out with so much sarcasm dripping off it, if it was fat it would be an instant heart attack. "Evan. Like, the almighty guy?" She rolls her eyes playfully and smiles, "Super smooth and cheesy, like fondue." I mock hurt, clutching my chest, "Arabella how dare you? I'm wounded." Another customer walks up behind me and I smile and walk down to the booth as she serves him.

 

 I go back to aimlessly browsing Twitter, Facebook and YouTube, noting that it's just gone past 5, I text Delirious.

Vanoss: Hey, Delirious man, I'm gonna be late on, sorry!

Delirious: WHAT? Dammit Vanoss! How can we do the heist without Night Owl? D: 

Vanoss: D: I'm sorry! I got caught in really fucking bad rain and I'm in a coffee shop :c

Delirious: How can you drink coffee in such a goddamn tragic time?

Vanoss: The barista is fucking cute so... Yeah.

 

He doesn't reply after that, and I see a figure sit down opposite me, so I look over my phone, and see Arabella sitting there, in her regular clothes, and when she notices my look, she slides a chocolate cupcake across the table. I raise my eyebrow, and she smiles and clearly holds back a laugh, "I got you something as sweet as you."

"Seriously?"

"What? You can be cheesy and I can't? Besides, I recognised you, _Vanoss_." She drags out my YouTube channel's name, smirking slightly. I gasp, turning away dramatically, "Noooo, shit! How did you know it was me? But thanks for the cupcake."

"Elementary, my dear Watson. I recognised your face and voice, not that difficult seeing as I watched one of your videos before I started my shift."

"Damn. You are smart indeed." I laugh slightly, "So, could I take this as an opportunity to ask you for your number?"

She smiles, grabs a pen and writes it on a napkin and slides it to me, "Call this your lucky day. By the way... It's not raining anymore." She stands up and walks out, and I stare after her for a minute, smiling, looking out at the now dry weather.

 

Arabella's got a helter skelter 'round her little finger, and you can bet I'm riding it endlessly. 


End file.
